Gun
by olukkalp
Summary: De pistolets à eau à véritables guns. Ua


Hey !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eyeshield 21, d'ailleurs ce n'est même pas dans cet univers. C'est un UA. Je tiens également à m'excuser des personnages que je trouve un peu OOC. Malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je laisse ceci là comme un OS, mais faite moi savoir si vous aimeriez que j'en fasse une fic ! :D

* * *

Je me souviens... je m'en souviens comme si ça c'était passé hier.

Je vivais dans un quartier où l'on pouvait voir des dealers à gauche et à droite. En tournant la rue, tu pouvais très bien assister à un meurtre, un viol, une bagarre, chaque jour les gens se rendaient leurs comptes. J'étais un gamin à cette époque, donc je m'en foutais. J'étais un garçon donc je n'avais rien à voir comparé aux filles qui sortaient à peine de chez elles.

Parfois, à la maison, je me cachais dans un placard, derrière une porte et je regardais ce que fabriquait mon père, qu'il soit seul ou avec ses potes. Je le voyais compter des billets, ranger des petits sachets remplies, remplir des sacs d'or et de cash. Une fois, je l'avais même vu, un flingue à la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait avec. Je sais juste que je l'avais trouvé trop belle et que j'ai tout de même eus peur à l'idée que des problèmes rodent au dessus de l'âme de mon père. C'est marrant, non ? Moi qui le déteste à l'heure qu'il est.

Bref, ce n'est pas de mon crétin de daron que je vais parler. Mais de mon meilleur-ami. On se connaissait depuis toujours. J'étais toujours avec lui. On faisait tout ensemble. Quand l'un avait des problèmes, l'autre était là. Des fois, quand la nuit tombait, on s'installait sur de grandes pierres ou alors on s'allongeait dans l'herbe, on regardait le ciel et on rêvait de l'avenir. On se demandait si l'on pourrait réaliser nos rêves ridicules et surtout si l'on sortirait un jour de ce quartier, devenu trop étroit pour nous au fil des années. On le connaissait par coeur. Et il n'y avait pas de ville ni rien dans les alentours, de plus, nos mères ne nous avait jamais autorisés à prendre le bus pour y aller.

Puis un jour, on s'est prit de passion pour deux pistolets à eau. Le mien était bleu, le sien violet. On était heureux de les avoir, pourtant ce n'étaient que deux ridicules jouets enfaite.

En hiver et dans les périodes où le temps se faisait frais et parfois rude même, nos pistolets étaient vides. Ou remplis de petites billes innofensives. En été, dès qu'il faisait chaud et bon, on les remplissait d'eau et on s'amusait à se tirer dessus. La fraîcheur de l'eau sous une canicule était vraiment très agréable.

Un jour, on s'était mit en position de face à face. Je pointais mon pistolet à eau droit sur lui et lui pareil pour moi. On avait prit des airs sérieux. On imitait les grands... on aurait dut s'en arrêter à là pour ça.

Après ce jour, notre amitié a explosé. On s'est chacun retrouvé dans deux gangs différents et biens rivales. On ne se parla plus. On ne se voyait plus. On ne se regardait même plus.

Quelques années plus tard, notre relation était toujours pareil. Malgré le temps passé, il n'avait pas changé. Peut-être même qu'au fond de moi, il me manquait sans doute.

Malheureusement, la véritable scène qui reste sans cesse dans mes pensées était ce jour. Ce jour où l'on s'est de nouveau retrouvé face à face. Sauf que des véritables guns avaient remplacés les pistolets à eau. Je me rappelle que je ne voulais absolument pas tiré. Malgré tout, Agon avait été mon premier ami, ma plus grande amitié. Alors nous savoir ennemis, même après des années passés, je n'ai jamais su m'y faire. Je me retenais parfois d'aller vers lui, lui parler et régler ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais à la place, on se pointait des pistolets l'un sur l'autre. Des vrais et chargés. On s'ait sourit. On ne sais pourquoi. Puis on a tiré...

 **-Hiruma-kun, comment se finit votre histoire ?**

 **-Il est mort.**

 **-Vous l'avez tué donc ?**

 **-J'ai pas pu. Si l'on avait bien visé, on serait tout deux morts. Mais on a tiré à côté. Seulement, un sale type nous avait observé, caché et il a tiré avec sa propre arme. J'aurais très bien pu la prendre, moi. Mais c'est lui qui mourrut. Je l'avais même pas vu venir. J'étais pas prêt. Car quand il est mort, un bout de moi est partie aussi.**


End file.
